Madam Danger
Great white hunter, a Kraven like character created as foil for animal themed heroes and villains. Background Anne-Marie became convinced that the traditional Danger hobby of hunting was the key. Sinking deeper and deeper into her obsession, she began styling herself in Victorian outfits. She became convinced that if she could only complete a great hunt that surpassed even Bartleby Danger's, then she could restore her family to the fame and fortune they deserved. Under the name Madam Danger, Anne-Marie decided that the most worthy quarry she could possibly hunt was the mysterious eloquent modern-day raptor called Chaptor (who had only recently appeared on this version of earth). Using an array of weaponry refined and improved by her own skills, Madame Danger came close to running Chaptor to ground, but he thwarted her effort with the aid of his maid, Agnes. Following this first defeat, Madam Danger did get the fame she had hoped for, but it was the fame of a villain. Despite this, she became a highly paid mercenary and huntress, willing to take on any job that she felt was a proper challenge. Madam Danger remains a menace to superheroes and villains alike (especially those of an animalistic nature) who is hard to catch and even harder to convict. And thus her great hunt continues, just as she likes it. Personality Despite her villainous nature, Madam Danger has her own odd sense of sportsmanship, and refuses to engage in too sordid or cowardly affairs. She also refuses to play minion to anyone. Once a target is captured and delivered to whoever is employing her, she takes her leave. After all, if they cannot hold their prey that's not her problem, is it? Her primary obsession is restoring her family name to what she considers good standing, quite often sending money secretly to less-privileged relatives. She does not consider herself a criminal, but a proud hunter who can see cowardly monsters such as Chaptor for what they really are. Powers and Abilities Madam Danger is a crack shot, one of the best in the world today. She's a quick draw with a mastery of many forms of weapons, from bows and arrows to complex modern laser-guided rifles. She's also a skilled hand-to-hand combatant and quick runner, swimmer and climber. She's a trained tracker with a wide knowledge of hunting, survival and navigating various vessels. She normally uses a set of rifles and handguns styled to look like authentic 19th century firearms. These are actually very complex, and can be loaded with a wide variety of projectiles (bullets, darts, vials of gas etc). She also normally wears a lightweight set of body armor under her stylish Victorian mode of dress. She prefers dress in the style of a lady adventurer of the 1890's, usually with a wide-brimmed hat to keep the sun out of her eyes. For certain missions she may adapt more modern traps and weaponry. Gallery IMG_1596.PNG|See my vest, see my vest, made from real Anglorilla chest 1390810223902.jpg|With Anglorilla Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villain Category:Neutral